Dani Blues and the Blues Brothers Band
by Dani Blues
Summary: The sequel to Sweet Home Chicago.Dani's back and living with Elwood. Several months after her 16th birthday, her birthday wish comes true. But will she regret it? Set right before Jake gets parolled to the end of the first movie. HIATUS
1. It's Not Much but Welcome Home

Dani Blues and the Blues Brothers Band

A/N : Based on the first movie. Along the same story line but tweaked a little bit. Please don't get mad any of you Blues Brothers traditionalists. At first it is set about a six months before Jake gets parolled in 1980. This is set right before Dani's birthday.

"Danielle, you got mail honey!" Curtis cried swinging her door open.

Fifteen year old Danielle sat up in bed mumbling, "Great. Knock my door down while you at it. Whose it from?"

"Elwood!"

Dani stopped mumbling and opened her eyes. "Elwood as in **_my_** Elwood?" Curtis nodded, "Give it to me."

Taking the letter she tore it open and started to read it.

_Dear Dani,_

_Remember my first letter_ _about how I said I would send for you? Well, I am. Sending for you. Get your belongings together. I live in a small apartment and there is only one bed but it is big enough that you and I could sleep on it back to back. But yeah anyway. Tell Curtis I said hi. Hey me and you we might be able to go visit Jake. Who knows. Be ready to go at_ 1_ p.m. Saturday September 5 1979_. _Well see you then._

_Love, _

_Elwood_

"The fifth? Oh sugar cookies! That's today! Curtis go, I have to get dressed and packed it's 12:30. Go, go."

As soon as Curtis left and shut the door Dan quickly change out of her pajamas and stuffed them in her back pack and changed into a pair of blue jeans and a white button down shirt. Quickly stuffing several pairs of black suit pants and pairs of jeans with extra shirts. Picking up her box of priceless items and packed it also. She looked around and took off several posters off the wall leaving the room completely bare.

Putting her shoes on she picked up her fedora and glasses and put them on once more. Holding her harmonica she looked in her mirror.

"I look like a Blues sister that forgot how to dress," she said to herself starting to laugh.

Picking up her bag she walked out the door and closed it for hopefully the last time. Then she took off down the stairs and out the front door after calling goodbye to Curtis.

Waiting at the curb was Elwood in the black Cadillac she remembered so well.

"Hello Miss. Do I know you? You haven't happen to see a 5'1" 15 year old girl anywhere?"

"Hi to you too Elwood. Come on lets go."

"What, I don't get a hug or a kiss. Or even a 'Glad to be with you again, El' would be nice."

Rolling her eyes she leaned over and hugged Elwood and kissed him on the cheek.

"Ok now can we go?"

Elwood nodded and put the car in 'drive'.

"Where is your apartment exactcly?"

"Chicago. Right underneath the EL."

After driving for about 20 minutes Elwood came to a part of the city that was a bit crowed and like he said was right by the EL. Driving into an alley he parked the Cadillac and got out. Dani did the same thing and got into step with him.

"So how does it feel to be almost 16," he asked putting his arm around her.

Laughing she replied, "Good I guess."

Stopping in front of a pair of double doors, Elwood opened the door and ushered her inside. "Come on," he said walking in front of her up the stairs.

When the reached the top Elwood went over to the little cubicle where the landlord sat.

"Hey Llloyd. This is my sister Danielle. She's gonna stay with me for a while."

Lloyd looked at Elwood funny and Elwood continued, "Yes I know this is a hotel for transient men but it will be just a few months until my brother Jake gets out of Joliet."

"Go ahead," he replied with a wave of his hand.

Turning, Elwood motioned for Dani to follow him and they went through another door and up another flight of stairs. Stopping outside of his room , Elwood pulled out a key. Opening the door Danielle went in first and sat on the bed. Looking around it wasn't really all that messy.

Shutting the door and taking of his hat and jacket, Elwood turned and looking at Dani he handed her a Dr. Pepper.

"It's not much, but welcome home."


	2. Meeting up with Matt and Lou

Dani Blues and the Blues Brothers Band

It was 7:30 the next morning when Dani woke up to the smell of toast being cooked. Plain white toast, dry to be exact. When the aroma wafted to her nose she began to laugh. Turning his gaze to her, Elwood looked confused.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing," she replied, "Why are you up so early?"

"Gotta go to work down at the shaving cream factory. Hey look while I'm away don't go straying out of the area. There are some shops around here you can go to."

Danielle nodded as Elwood took his toast off of the makeshift 'toaster' and put on his jacket and hat. Walking over to the bed he picked up his car keys and handed Danielle the key to spare key to his room.

"I get off work at about 4:30 so uh, be good I guess," he said kissing her on the cheek.

"What are you talking about? I'm ALWAYS good," she teased as he smiled at her and walked out the door.

Once Elwood was gone Dani got up and was about to change out of her pajamas when she noticed the curtain on Elwood's window was open. Walking over to close it, she noticed how little food he had.

"Gonna have to clean this place up a bit before he get's back I guess," she muttered to her self as she put on a pair of blue jeans and a QUEEN t-shirt.

She set to work picking up his dirty clothes and little odds and ends. Putting them where they ought to go she opened the door to his apartment and stepped out of it. Looking back into the room it was noticeably cleaner.

Coming back into the room she sat on the bed and opened her bag. Taking out the few posters she stuck them on the wall with his. Then she rummaged around for her money she had earned by litterally playing on the streets of Chicago.

Pulling out several hundred dollars she picked up a piece of paper and wrote Elwood a note that she placed on the door before leaving.

_Hey El, It's 8 a.m. and I'm gonna head into the main part of Chicago. There's this soul-food restraunt on Maxwell street I wanna check out. I took the liberty of taking your dirty clothes to the laundry mat. I'm gonna stop at the store too. Man you have absoulutely NO food here. What's up with that?_

_Yeah ok, see you later_

_Dani_

_P.S. I , unlike SOME people stuck the note on the outside of the door. JK , Luv ya_

Finding some tape she stuck the note on the front of Elwood's door. Picking up her bag she stuck a hundred dollars in her pocket and stuck the rest in a side pocket of the canvas back pack. Grabbing Elwood's dirty laundry she headed down stairs.

Once she was outside the hotel/apartment building she headed down to the laundry mat first. Once she dropped it off and gave them Elwood's address she started her journey to Maxwell Street.

An hour and a half later she finally arrived at her destination.

"I so need to invest in a bike," she said to her self as she sat down on a nearby bench to rest.

"Excuse me, but do you know what time it is?"

Dani looked over to see who was talking to her. It was a little black girl about 8 or 9 years old. Smiling Dani replied, "Sure its 10:05. Hi my name is Dani, what's yours?"

The little girl returned the smile, "Korea Murphy. Your not from 'round here are you?"

Hearing the name Murphy Dani did a double take, " Well not here technically. I'm actually from a small town called Calumet City over that way," Danielle replied pointing in the general direction.

"Oh. Are you hungry? Cause my uncle Matt has a café over here."

Dani's eye grew wide when she heard Matt's name. "Really. Um sure."

Korea led Danielle into the little soul food café.

"Uncle Matt, Aunt Aretha! Meet my friend Dani."

In the back Matt and Blue lifted their heads and looked at each other. Then Matt shook his head, "Nah can't be her. She went back to the orphanage."

Walking from out of the back Matt and Danielle looked at each other , eyes wide in shock.

"Matt?"

"Dani?"

"What are you doing here," they exclaimed together.

"You two know each other," Aretha asked?

"Know her? Shoot I worked with her about a year and a half ago. This is Dani Blues. The one and only Blues Sister."

Overcome with happiness at finding someone she actually knew , Dani lunged at Matt and embraced him.

"Oh my gosh. It's been like almost two years. Where's the rest of the band at?"

"Split up honey," Aretha said.

"Yeah," Blue Lou sais as he walked out of the back and handed Dani a freshly fried chicken leg.

Taking the chicken leg in one hand and hugging Lou with the other arm, her grin widened.

"Wow. Hey Korea, thank you."

Confused Korea nodded and walked out of the café and to her apartment that was across the street.

"Here," she said to Matt handing him some money, "For the chicken leg."

Pushing it back into her hand he shook his head and smiled, "It's on the house. plus I don't know where the rest of the band is in case your wondering."

After several more minutes of conversation with Lou and Matt, Dani had to leave. Before walking out she turned and looked at Matt.

"Hey, is there anywhere around here someone can buy a bike?"


	3. Birthday Blues

A/N: I knw this one is mainly focusing on Dani but I had to have it include her birthday wishes. Plus I need help with a title for this chapter.

Dani Blues and the Blues Brothers Band

Dani walked out of the bicycle shop pushing a brand new blue and silver banana seat bicycle.

Once she pushed it to a level spot where there weren't any 'hills' she got on and pushed off.

Ah it felt so good to feel the wind in her hair. Slowing down she stopped in front of a record store. Once she secured her bike, she walked in and started to look around.

"Hmm," she thought, "Where are the blues albums?"

Searching for a few minutes she found them. After looking through them she found the one she wanted by her favorite artist, B.B King.It was also the cheapest of all the album. Before she leftthe newest John Lee Hooker album caught her eye. She looked at it longinly but good common sense took over and told her to be sensible with her money.So before she could change her mind she went and paid for the B.B. King album.

After she paid for it she wandered back out side and next door to the instrument store where she window shopped for an acoustic guitar and a new harmonica. Again sensibility broke into her thoughts and told her to be wise with her money.

Hopping on her bike she continued on her way back to Elwood's neck of the woods.Once she was near his apartment she stopped at the little grocery store about a block away.

Pushing her bike inside and out of the way, she began to shop.

"I have got to get Elwood to eat something besides dry, white toast," she said to herself.

She put a thing of milk in the buggy along with two containers of strawberry yogurt, a tub of butter, a loaf of bread, and a pack of ham .Walking to the front she paid for the food and put the bags in her bike basket.

After arriving at the front doors of the hotel she was faced with a problem. "How the heck am I gonna get this stuff up there?" she asked herself.As if answering her question, she heard Elwood pull into the nearby alley. A few minutes later he walked around the corner. Stopping in his tracks her just looked at her.

"What are you doing?"

"Attempting to figure out how I'm gonna get all of this upstairs, El."

Nodding Elwood grabbed the bags of groceries and somehow sped gracefully up the stairs with out dropping anything once Dani opened the door for him. Carrying her bike up the stairs she stopped in the main room where she left her bike at, once she chained it to something first.

Heading up to Elwood's apartment she noticed Elwood had already put everything away and was sitting on the bed.

"How come your home so early? I thought you got off at five?"

"I do , but I forgot today is payday and we get off early."

"Ah," she replied sitting down, "Hey I bought some variety of food. You will eat something besides dry white toast, hear me?"

Elwood nodded.

"Dani, what do you want for your birthday?"

With out a second thought Danielle replied, "I want Jake out of jail."

Elwood nodded, "I understand. I do too. But is there any material thing you want?"

Sighing she paused a minute. "Um well, I guess a '67 blue Ford Mustang isn't attainable huh?"

"It isn't what," Elwood asked.

"Able to be gotten," she told him momentarily forgetting the his vocabulary wasn't as big as hers which was pretty big.

"Nope. Try again," he laughed.

"Uh well lets see. How about a trip to visit Jake, a John Lee Hooker album, and possibly a new harmonica and or guitar."

Elwood took his glasses off and looked at her, "Girl, do you seriously think I'm made of money?"

In his mind Elwood was calculating about how much a decent guitar and a top-notch harmonica would cost. He would do almost anything for Dani. Heck, if Dani told him to jump off the bridge here in Chicago he would probably do it.

He knew Danielle was growing up and that she was apparently taking the same road as he and Jake, just the smoother one. He wanted to make this the best birthday she ever had, because I mean you only turn 16 once.


	4. Visiting Jake

A/n: Thank you to Stace for helping name chapter number 3.

Dani Blues and the Blues Brothers Band

The next morning Elwood got up early. Being careful not to wake Danielle he eased of the edge of the bed and stood up. Finding a clean pair of pants and a shirt he changed and quickly wrote his sleeping sister a note.

_Dani,_

_I had to go somewhere early this morning. Be back later._

_Love,_

_Elwood_

Sticking it to the inside of the door, he picked up his hat and keys and slipped out the door.

Thirty minutes later Elwood was driving down the quiet city streets of Chicago. Well, as quite as the streets were at 7 in the morning anyway. Looking at his watch he nodded to him self and started for Joliet State Penitentiary. Another half hour later Elwood waited outside the jail since visiting hours till 8:15.

When it was finally fifteen after, he got out of the Cadillac and headed for the gate. Telling the guard what his business he was admitted entrance.

"I've come to visit my brother Jake Blues, please," he told the secretary.

"Follow me then," she said leading Elwood to the visting room. Sitting at one of the cubicles Elwood waited for Jake to appear on the other side of the plexiglass. When Jake did appear he sat down and picked up one of the receivers. Elwood followed suit.

Elwood : Hey Jake.

Jake : Hey. The band still together?

Elwood : Uh, yeah. They are. Still got that fab sound. (Averts his eyes knowing he is lying)

Jake (shifts in his chair and raises an eyebrow) : Good. As soon as I get out of here we're back on the road doing gigs again.

Elwood (nods) : Yeah. Dani can't wait.

Jake : Did you send for her yet? She is living with you right?

Elwood : Yes.

Jake : Good. Hey El, I've been thinking.

Elwood: Yeah what about?

Jake : Dani. How she's always got us doin stuff. I was talkin to Mr. Faboulous before I got arrested. I told him about how much me and you love Dani. He told me he thought it was kinda pathetic that we were letting her give us commands. But when you love somebody you do things for them. He doesn't know what it's like to not have someone to love and do things for. He has had the privilege of having a family.

Elwood just nodded thinking through what Jake just said, letting his brain process it.

After several more minutes of the question and answer session Elwood left the penitentiary.

Getting in the Cadillac Elwood drove off. Before he went home, Elwood decided to go to the used car lot and look around.

Pulling up in front of it, he got out and started looking for a certain Mustang. Finding a blue Mustang, he decided to chance it and ask the owner.

"Um this Mustang, it's a '67 model isn't it?"

The owner looked at Elwood and nodded, "Yup, good condition too."

Elwood nodded and looked over the vehicle, "how much is it?"

The owner thought a minute. "I'll let you have it for 1000 dollars."

Elwood's jaw dropped. A thousand dollars? That was like at least five years worth work of Elwood's paycheck.

Shaking his head he walked back to the Bluesmobile, got in and started it.

Elwood walked from out of the alley and up to his room. Opening the door he saw Dani was still asleep. Being quiet he took off his hat and glasses ans laid down with his back to hers. Not long after he drifted off to sleep.

Several hours later Dani woke up. Looking at her watch, she saw it read as being 10 till 2 in the afternoon. Thinking she still had the bed to herself she rolled over and knoced Elwood off the bed.

Sitting up on the bed she began to crack up laughing as Elwood got up and began muttering what sounded like curse words incoherently under his breath.

"Heh heh , sorry El. I thought you were still gone."

Ceasing his mumbling he looked at her.

"You got the note?"

Nodding she replied, "Yup, cause I had to go to the bathroom. And major kudos for you! You put the note on the correct side of the door!"

Picking up a pillow, Elwood threw it at Dani who promptly fell off the bed.

"Get dressed. We're gonna go visit Jake."

Getting up and rubbing her back , Dani began seraching for some clothes and put them on after Elwood left the room.

Walking down the both flights of stairs and out the door, Elwood was waiting for Dani beside the curb in the Bluesmobile.

Getting in on her side they took off.


	5. Conversations and a Promise

Elwood pulled up in front of Joliet and to Danielle's surprise didn't make a move to get out.

"How come your not going in?"

"I came by here earlier. You go in and visit Jake. He needs somebody to talk to."

Nodding Dani opened her door and walked up to the main building and through the door.

Dani walked up a desk where a male officer now sat.

"May I help you," looking up at her he asked?

"Um yes, I've come to see my brother Jake Blues," she replied with a smile.

The officer taking a chance with flirting answered, " Jake Blues? Wow, if you're his sister you apparently got the looks in the family."

_Hmm,_ thought Danielle,_ this is gonna be fun.Wow,talk about flirting with danger. Flirting with cops could be a bad thing, you would do well to remember that, _she thought to herself, making a mental note.

Still smiling Dani let the young officer lead her to the visiting room.

"I'll get Blues in here shortly."

Nodding Danielle sat down in a chair, just as Elwood had, and waited. Once again Jake walked through the other door and sat down.

**Dani** : Jake. Jake : Dani ( he nodded his head inacknowledgement) **Dani** : I miss you Jake. Jake : (nods ) I do too. **Dani** : You miss yourself? Jake : (rolls his eyes) No, dummy. I miss you. **Dani** : (stifles a laugh) Oh. Jake : What do you want for your birthday? **Dani** : A '67 Ford Mustang , the new John Lee Hooker album, and a new guitar and harmonica. Jake : That's a lot. **Dani** : Yeah. I won't be too disappointed if I only get the album cause the rest is expensive. Jake : Speaking of the Mustang, you don't have your learner's permit do you? **Dani** : Yeah I do. Don't ask long story.

Jake nodded and they continued the conversation for a little while longer.

**Dani **: Hey Jake. I gotta go. Elwood will probably be looking for me. Love you. Jake : Love you too.

Picking u her bag Danielle walked out of the room and outside of the building t find Elwood waiting for her once more.

"What did you and Jake talk about," he asked her when she got it in.

"Nothin really. Just about what I wanted for my birthday."

Elwood nodded making a mental note in his head that her birthday was in just 13 more days, almost two weeks.

Putting the caddy in 'drive' Elwood pulled away from the curb and turned the radio on. To Dani's delight one of her favorite non-blues songs was on. Leaning back in her seat, she began to sing.

_Looking out on the morning rain  
I used to feel so uninspired  
and when I knew I had to face another daylord it made me feel so tired.  
before the day I met you,  
life was so unkind  
You're the key to my piece of mind  
_

_cause you make me feel  
you make me feel  
you make me feel like a natural woman _

when my soul was in the lost and found  
you came along to claim it  
I didn't know just what was wrong with me  
till your kiss helped me name it.  
now im no longer doubtful of what im living for  
and if I make you happy I don't need to do more

cause you make me feel  
you make me feel  
you make me feel like a natural woman

ohh baby what ya done to me  
made me feel so good inside  
and I just wanna be (wanna be)  
close to you you make me feel so alive

_cause you make me feel  
you make me feel  
you make me feel like a natural woman _

Sitting up straight in the seat she looked at Elwood who was staring straight ahead at the road, but with a huge grin on his face. They arrived back at Elwood's apartment several hours later after getting something to eat.

Once he opened the door Elwood walked in and sat on the bed. Looking at Danielle, he indicated with his hand theat he wanted her to sit next to him. Once she did, he pt his arm around her and kissed her on top of her head.

"Promise me," he said, "You will never to anything illegal and be put in jail."

Nodding she looked up at him.

"I promise El."

Getting that out of the way Elwood took of his hat and shoes off as did Dani. Then they climbed into bed, backs to each other and fell to sleep.


	6. Birthday Gifts and Wishes

A week and five days later Elwood woke up an hour earlier than he usually did in order to finish getting Dani's birthday presents together before going to work. Hastily scribbling a note he stuck it to the door and left.

_Had to leave earlier than usual for work related stuff. Be back around 4._

_Love Elwood_

At eight, the time Elwood would usually be getting up at, Danielle rolled over. Expecting to hit Elwood she woke up when she didn't. Squinting as she tried to adjust her eyes to the sun peeking through the curtain she noticed the note on the door. Climbing out of bed and reading it she felt slightly saddened.

"He didn't even write Happy Birthday. He probably forgot it was today," she said to herself.

Shaking her head she sighed and began to dress quickly. Picking up her bag she went down stairs and got her bike. After enlisting the help of one of the other tenants in carrying her bike, she headed off into the main part of Chicago.

Riding along she decided to skip going on the freeway and go the long but scenic way.

Turning onto a side street she rode past several nice houses and apartment complexs.

Sighing she said to herself, " Wish Elwood could afford an apartment like one of those or a small house. Ah well."

Shortly after she made that comment to herself, she turned down the last street she would have to ride on to get on the main street of downtown Chicago. Once she was on the main street she found the nearest McDonald's. Finding it she got her a biscuit and orange juice then went and sat outside to eat it.

Sighing she looked at her watch. It read as being 10 a.m. Finishing up the bisuit she threw the wrapper away and got on her bike. Steering it with one hand she sipped her OJ as she rode down the sidewalk, window shopping everything from shoes and dresses to guitars and record players.

Several times she about wrecked into these windows due to her sudden swerving caused by careless bypassers . After about the fifth time she was in a foul mood and decided to just walk her bike. After she tossed her cup in a nearby garbage can she walked into a clothing shop and put her bike next to the check-out counter.

"Since it's my birthday I might as well treat myself to some new clothes," she said to nobody in particular.

Walking over to the nearest rack she started to sift through them finding several nice pairs that were about 6.50 a piece. Satisfied with her findings from that rack she moved onto the next one. After about fifteen minutes she found several ringer and baseball tees in different colors. Putting them in her basket she began shopping for more button down shirts and suit pants.

Finally she purchased two pairs of Levi's, six ringer and baseball tees, five button down shirts in assorted colors, and two black suits. Spending about a hundred plus dollars she was satisfied with her 'birthday' gifts. Looking at her watch she spit out the piece of gum she had been chewing. It was 3:59 p.m. She had spent almost five hours shopping. Man was Elwood gonna be mad when he got home and she wasn't there! Putting her bag in the basket on her bike she took off and began to haul butt.

About thirty minutes later she came to a stop in front of the apartment steps. Out of breath she somehow managed to get the bike and bag upstairs without her falling over backwards or dropping anything. Setting the bike in it's normal spot she ran upstairs and barged through the door to hers and Elwood's apartment to find Elwood sitting on the bed grinning at her.

"Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Dani, happy birthday to you."

Elwood sang as he stood up and hugged her making her drop her bag.

"So hows it feel to be 16?"

"Uh, the same as it was to feel 15," she replied.

"Here you go," Elwood said handing her several packages wrapped in newspaper. Tearing off the wrapping paper she squealed in delight at getting the album and the harmonica. While she was marveling over these two gifts , she looked up suddenly to find Elwood hovering over her holding a brand new guitar.

"Oh Elwood, oh gosh. Wow. Thank you," she responded as she hugged him.

"Oh here. Couldn't get a cake but got you a cup cake," Elwood said handing her a chocalate frosted cupcake with a blue candle on it.

"Here," he said lighting it, " Make a wish and blow it out."

Thinking for a split second she inhaled and blew out the candle. "_I wish Jake would get paroled early," she thought._

Space

Several hours late as they were getting ready to go to sleep, Dani looked at Elwood.

"Hey El, when I came up today I didn't see the Bluesmobile, where'd it go? Did you have to park it somewhere else?"

"Well, er, Danielle. I know how much you loved that caddy but I kinda traded it."

Dani's mouth fell open, "You what? Traded it? For what?"

"A microphone."

"A microphone?"

Elwood nodded as Dani paused.

"Ok, I can see that."

Elwood nodded again as Dani scooted over and faced the wall as Elwood got in bed and faced the door.


	7. True Feelings and Mood Swings

A/N : I know in the movie Elwood gets the police car in the spring but I had to change it around a little. Sorry!

Several days later Danielle was riding her bike to her and Elwood's home from school when she saw Elwood standing on a street corner. Riding over to him she stopped.

"Hey El, what are you doing?"

"I need to get a car, come on there's a police auction in Mount Prospect City."

Danielle looked at him quizzically, "How the heck are we supposed to get there? That's in Illinois ain't it?"

Elwood took his glasses off and gave her a mischevious grin. Rolling her eyes she got off her bike and let Elwood get on. Once he was on, she climbed onto the handle bars, which worked for Elwood because since she was so short he could see over her head.

After pedaling for about a half hour they reached a bus station. When the bus arrived Elwood got off the bike and got on. Danielle just nodded and pushed her bike into the actual bus station.

Several hours later Elwood had apparently gotten the car because he pulled up next to the curb.

Danielle, who had been sitting next to the window got up and pushed her bike out the door. After putting the bike in the back seat she climbed into the passenger seat and they headed off.

"So, you got the car."

"Yup."

"How much?"

"Not much. It was a bargain. They were practically gave it away."

"Really? Why don't I believe you?"

Elwood pulled over to the side of the road and taking off his glasses looked at Dani.

"You sayin' I stole it?"

Dani looked at Elwood and rolled her eyes.

"Well, no. I'm just sayin' that well they wouldn't be a real bargain or nothing. They sell these things to get more money to help with the precinct and stuff. Don't look at me like that Elwood. Just put your foot on the gas and let's go."

Putting his glasses back on he replied, "Ok," and hit the gas.

The rest of the way home was a silent trip. Elwood was mad at Dani for saying he stole the car when he didn't and Dani was mad because, well does she really need a reason beside PMS and a natural mood swing? No, thought not.

Elwood drove through a different alley than usual and pulled to a stop outside beside an electric generator that powered the elevated train that ran outside of his apartment window. Still mad, Dani got out of the vehicle and started towards the front of the building while Elwood did what ever it was he was doing.

"I hate this place. The orphanage was better. Too bad I can't go back. I hate stealing and Elwood steals when he doesn't have the money. Therefore I hate Elwood," she said muttering to herself, still ticked off with an 'I hate the world' attitude.

"Is that how you feel?"

Dani turned around to see Elwood standing behind her with a hurt expression on his face. Immediately she felt guilty for what she had just said because it wasn't the truth. Tears forming in her eyes she shook her head.

"No, that's not how I feel."

Running towards Elwood she caught him in a hug and buried her face into his suit jacket and began to cry. Elwood, taking on the role of big brother, began to rub her back and tried to calm her down.

"Shh, it's all right. I know. Your stessed and don't feel good. Totally understandable."

Looking up at Elwood she dried her eyes.

"Elwood, I don't hate you. I'm sorry I said you stole things and stuff. There's just so much. I mean it was only three years ago that you and Jake came to get me and then about a wek later he was in jail. Elwood I'm only sixteen, not a child but not yet a woman. There's only so much.."

Burying her head in his jacket again she began to cry again.

Bending down slightly, Elwood kissed the top of her head lightly and hugged her letting the world see them.

Looking up Elwood noticed a bright ray of sun shining down on them. Smiling slightly he had a feeling that something good was gonna happen. When he didn't know but he knew that what ever it was would make Dani smile again like she used to.


	8. Dani's Birthday Wish Comes True

A/N: I know I'm making this story go fairly fast but I really didn't want to draw out the months leading up to the point when Dani and Elwood find out that Jake is getting parolled.

Some months later March found Danielle driving the 'new' Bluesmobile with Elwood in the passenger seat through the streets of Chicago on a warm Saturday afternoon.

"Dani slow down please," Elwood asked.

Glancing at the speedometer she rolled her eyes.

"Dang Elwood, I'm only going 45. You go way faster than that and.."

"Point taken so just drive," Elwood replied cutting her off.

"Hey El, aren't you glad that I graduate earlier in April?"

Elwood nodded, " Yeah before everyone else too, cause your special. I still can't understand how the moved you up from 5grade to 6th grade and then a year ago they moved you up from 10th grade to 11th. You of all people."

"Elwood, shut up and let me drive."

The two drove along in silence for about 10 minutes before Elwood spoke up.

"How much money did we get from that gig back there," he asked referencing to the street side performance they held earlier that afternoon.

"Uh about 200 dollars. Why?"

"Just wondering."

Dani drove up through the alley where she and Elwood now parked the Bluesmobile and killed the engine. She got out of the car then locked the door then walked around the back of the car and opened the hatch. Lifting the door she pulled out her school bag, Elwood's microphone, and both of their harmonicas. When she closed the hatch and turned around she found Elwood waiting for her. Handing him the microphone they headed towards their building matching each other step for step, well almost considering there was an 11 inch difference in their heights.

Once they waked up the flights of stairs Dani walked over to where Lloyd the landlord sat in his cubicle.

"Hey Lloyd, any calls for me?"

"No, but you got a letter from Joliet Penitentiry."

Elwood and Danielle briefly glanced at each other before she took the letter from Lloyd.

"Come on," she said as she ran through the door and up the stairs as Elwood followed her.

Out of breath she opened the door to the apartment and sitting on the bed she tore open the letter and began to read. While reading her jaw fell open involuntarily.

Elwood came in shortly after her and seeing the look on her face he misread it.

"What happened? Did Jake get in a brawl or something?"

Coming out of shock she looked at Elwood and began to smile.

"He's getting parolled early! In April!"

Jumping up she hugged Elwood then showed him the letter. Then Dani being Dani she ran out of the room and out into the street below and began to dance on the sidewalk singing a song because she was so happy.

Elwood walked over to the window and looked down and smiled as a ray of sunshine shone through the window. A ray as bright as the smile on Dani's face that Elwood had prayed for several months earlier.


	9. Picking Jake Up

A/N: It is very hard to mess with the events in a great movie such as "The Blues Brothers" so I had to use some of the exact dialouge in this chapter. This won't be the first time but I will try hard to not let it happen often just when it is necessary.

Two months later after Elwood and Danielle found out Jake was getting parolled , Dani graduated highschool and was busy cleaning Elwood's apartment for when Jake came.

"Ugh, Elwood this isn't gonna cut it."

Elwood put his hat on and looked at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at this place. I mean there's one bed and two chairs. All three of us have to sleep here for awhile. Wait better yet you two get the bed and I'll sleep in the chair. Wait no that won't work, ah heck we'll figure somethin' out. Right now let's go get Jake."

Elwood shook his head and smiled in amusement at his little sister's ramblings and picked up his keys.

"Good idea come on."

Once they were both outside the building they started for the alley that the Bluesmobile was parked in. Dani ran ahead of Elwood and opened the passenger side door with her spare key then turned the car on with her other spare key. While she was searching for a radio station, Elwood got in and backed out of the alley. He pulled onto the main street just as Dani found a station playing "Georgia on My Mind" by Ray Charles.

"Elwood."

"Huh?"

"I'm so excited! After two and a half years I get to see Jake. I mean I saw him before my birthday but that was 1979, this is 1980. Whole new year."

"What does the..never mind," Elwood said wanting to know what the new year had to do with it but decided not to since it was Dani he was talking to.

Dani didn't even hear what Elwood said because she was searching under her seat for a magazine. Finding one she rose up and putting a foot underneath her she began to read. Several minutes later she looked up from her magazine and took a deep breath when she saw the sign in front of her. They were about five miles from the prison.

Space

"We're here", he said moving his hands to the top of the steering wheel so that his name branded into his knuckles was clearly visible. After about five minutes Dani was getting very fidgety so she hopped out of the car and sat on the hood.

Not long after that she noticed on of the guards on the top of the gate motion to someone on the otherside and the gate began to open. Dani motioned for Elwood to get out of the car. Once he got out she went and stood next to him. Finally after what seemed like forever the gate was fully opened and they could see Jake with his back to the sun. Elwood and Dani started to walk matching each other step for step as did Jake who met them in the middle.

When the three of them were about an arms length apart, Elwood and Jake hesitated a split second before embracing each other. Jake broke the hug and turned to Dani.

"Dani girl," he said , breaking into one of his rare smile before embracing his little sister.

After several minutes she broke the hug and looked at Jake and Elwood.

"Ok, enough of this huggin' stuff. Let's roll."

Running back to the Blues Mobile she opened the door and sat in the middle so she could be between her brothers. Jake and Elwood walked over to the car after her and got in on their respective sides and Elwood started the car.

They'd been driving in silence before Jake ,who had given up on the Blues Mobile's cigarette lighter gave up and threw it out threw it out the window, spoke up.

**Jake:** What's this?  
**Elwood:** What?  
**Jake:** This car. This stupid car. Where's the Cadillac? The Caddy? Where's the Caddy?  
**Elwood:** The what?  
**Jake:** The Cadillac we used to have. The Blues Mobile!  
**Elwood:** I traded it.  
**Jake:** You traded the Blues Mobile for this?  
**Elwood:** No. For a microphone.  
**Jake:** A microphone? Okay I can see that. Well, what the heck is this?  
**Elwood:** This was a bargain. I picked it up at the Mount Prospect City Police auction last spring. It's an old Mount Prospect Police Car. They were practically giving them away.  
**Jake:** Well, thank you pal, the day I get out of prison, my own brother picks me up in a policecar.

Dani who had been watching this conversation like she was at a tennis match sighed and rolled her eyes. The boys never fought much really but when they did it was amusing yet kinda stupid.

Elwood slowly came to a stop while the drawbridge was going up and just when Dani thought the argument was over, Elwood started it up again.

Elwood turned his head and looked at Jake, "You don't like it?"

Jake looked out the window and while adjusting his tie looked at Elwood and said, "No."

Just like that, point-blank handsdown, 'No.'

"Ok,"replied Elwood as he hit the gas pedal and swerved around the cars in front of him. Switching the gears just as the drawbridge was almost up they drove over it onto the other side.

"Elwood," Dani said about to tell him off befor she got cut off by Jake.

**Jake:** Cars got a lot of pick up.  
**Elwood:** It's got a cop motor, a four hundred and forty cubic inch plant, it's got cop tires, cop suspension, cop shocks, it was a model made before catalytic converters so it'll run good on regular gas. Whaddya say? Is it the new Blues Mobile or what?  
**Jake:** Fix the cigarette lighter.

Dani pulled a shocked expression as she took off her glasses and looked at Jake.

"Elwood could have killed someone and all your worrying about is him fixing the cigarette lighter?"

Jake just raised an eyebrow at her then looked out the windshield again as Elwood drove through a neighbor-hood she knew all too well


	10. Do You See the Light?

A/N : I used some of the same exact dialogue but it's different. Promise. I'm going to put the transition parts concerning Dani in bold to make it easier to read.

Suddenly realizing where they were Jake looked at Elwood and asked, "What exactly are we doing here?"

"You said you would visit the Penguin when you got out of Joliet," Elwood replied as if it were so obvious.

"So, I lied about it," Jake countered.

"Dude, you can't lie to a nun. We gotta go up and see the Penguin," Elwood said with that ''It's final'' tone Dani had heard several times before.

"Ok, yall can go see her but I''m gonna stay out here. Toss me the keys El,"Dani said climbing out of the car after Elwood.

**Elwood handed her the keys then followed Jake up the stairs and into the orphanage.**

**While Jake and Elwood were heading into the orphanage all three of them knew so well, Dani opened the hatch and took her guitar outand closed the hatch. Once it was shut she sat down on the sidewalk next to some of the orphans who were playing with a ball and she began to play a song.**

(Inside the orphanage)

Before walking up the stairs to the Penguin's office, Jake and Elwood hesitated and looked at each other. Nodding slightly they began to walk up the stairs. Pausing in front of the office door, the figure of Jesus on the cross slightly startled them. Before Elwood could knock the voice of Sister Mary Stigmata was heard, "Who is it?"

Elwood looked at Jake and answered, "Jake and Elwood."

The door opened and the boys walked inside. Elwood looked at the door and thought to himself, "Did that door open by itself?"

As if to answer his question the door shut on it's own causing Jake, who was already facing the Penguin, to slightly jump.

"Well hello boys. Nice to see you. Take a seat," the old nun said.

Doing as she said Jake and Elwood turned and sat in two school desks away from her desk.

"No no boys, sit right here. Where I can see you,'' she responded to their actions by pointing at the space in front of her desk.

So they did. The boys, still seated, pulled/dragged the desks into the spot she had indicated. Once they were settled Sister Mary began to speak.

**Sister Mary:** The county took a tax assessment of this property last month. They want five thousand dollars .**Elwood:** Doesn't the church have to pay that ?  
**Sister Mary:** They would if they were interested in keeping the place, but they aren't. The Arch Bishop wants to sell this building outright to the board of Education.  
**Elwood:** What's gonna happen to you?

**Sister Mary:** I'll be sent to the missions.  
**Jake:** Forget it, five grand; no problem, we'll have it for you in the morning. Let's go Elwood.  
**Sister Mary:** NO NO! I will not take your filthy stolen money.

**Jake:** Well then, I guess you're really up shit creek.  
When Jake said that, the Penguin hit him with a ruler that was on her desk.

**Nun:** I beg your pardon what did you say?  
**Jake:** I offered to help you. You refused to take our money, then I said I guess you're really up shit creek''.  
When Jake didn''t say what she wanted him to say, she hit him again.  
**Elwood:** Christ Jake take it easy, man  
**Nun:** Elwood!

She started to hit them both several times each time they said the word that got them hit to begin with until Elwood said the magic phrase  
**Elwood:** Ah you fat penguin!

At that the old nun broke the ruler over Elwood''s head and reached for a sword.

"Ah!" Elwood exclaimed hopping up out of the desk and running down the stairs, but of course poor Jake, being a bit on the er husky side, couldn't get out as fast and was still in the desk hurriedly trying to get out of the desk and away from the Penguin at the same time, Jake scuffled across the floor and outside the door and unfourtunetly he was still in the desk. Before he knew what was happening he was falling down the stairs and then he landed with broken bits of the desk laying around him. Elwood came up behind him about to help him up when Sister Mary began to speak.

"You boys disappoint me. I prayed so hard for you too. You come back here with bad attitudes and you use foul language. Don''t come back until you''ve redeemed yourself," she said walking back into her office.

"You boys should know by know not to talk to a nun like that. Jake! Elwood," a voice behind them said.

Both of them turning simultaneously saw who the voice belonged to. Standing up they went over to the man who was like a father to them.

"Curtis," they exclaimed together.

"You boys want a drink?"

(Outside the orphanage)

**While Jake and Elwood were facing Sister Mary''s wrath with a ruler and sword, Danielle was outside racking up some small bills and change from the orphans who were glad to see her back.**

"**Hey Dani, your back," one small boy exclaimed.**

"**Dani," said another.**

"**Hey Jaime, Kyle, Tony. Guys," she replied acknowledging some of the boys while still playing her guitar, "Yeah, but not for long. Jake just got out of jail. How are yall?"**

"**Good," they replied as one of the younger boys tossed a quarter in her hat.**

"**Wait, now what are you doing," she asked noticing the money in her hat.**

"**Payin' you cause you play good," the little boy replied.**

"**What ever", she replied with a smile as she continued playing.**

(In Curtis'' room)

Meanwhile Jake and Elwood were siting at the table in Curtis' room as they waited for him to comeback with a bottle of whiskey. As he came back he picked up several glasses and sat them on the table. While filling them up he began to speak.

"Things are bad, they're gonna sell this place to the board of education. That money has gotta be in the Cook County Assessors office within 11 days,'' he said.

"What'll happen to you then? They wouldn't put you out would they,"Jake asked?

Curtis just raised his eyebrow before he replied, "What's one more old person to the board of education?"  
"Ok Curtis you and the penguin are the only family we got besides Dani and personally I think the penguin hates us. Plus you're the one who got us stated on the blues singing us Elmore James tunes and playing the harmonica for us. We'll help get the tax assessment money."  
Curtis nodded, " I think you boys need a little churching up. Go on down to the Triple Rock and listen to what Reverend Cleophus has to say."  
Jake finished his drink and sat the cup down before saying what he had to say.

"Curits, I don't wanna listen to no-"  
Curits cut him off, "Jake you get wise and you go to church!"

Nodding Jake got up and started to walked out the door grumbling followed by Elwood. who waved goodbye to Curtis. Once both of them were up the stairs they headed for the front door and walked outside to find Dani sitting on the hood of the Blues mobile counting some money.

"Hey Dani, how much you got," Jake asked?

"Not a lot, about 5 dollars all together. Why?" she replied.

"Just askin, now let's go," he answered as she got off the hood and got into the vehicle.

Once Jake and Elwood were both in on their respective sides and were buckled up, they headed off . Several minutes later Elwood pulled up to a church that she new so well.

"Hey this is the Triple Rock," she exclaimed.

Nodding Jake and Elwood got out and walked in and stood at the back of the church to be followed by Dani shortly after.

Then Reverend Cleophus began to preach. Then something happened to Jake that Elwood nor Dani noticed due to the fact that the Reverend was asking if they saw the light. The light it seemed was a huge ray of sunshine shining down on Jake who was mumbling something about the band.

"Do you see the light," Reverend Cleophus asked?

"What light,"Elwood replied?

"Yes I see the light," Jake yelled as he began to dance down the aisle.

Elwood just looked at Dani who was standing against the wall mouth hanging open in sheer awe.

Jake came back up the aisle and grabbed hold of Elwood and stated, "The band Elwood. The band."

"The band? The band. The BAND," Elwood exclaimed as he began to do a dance down the aisle. When he came back up a few minutes later the sermon was over and the Blues walked out of the Triple Rock.


	11. SCMODS, Police Chase,& Sleeping Arrgs

A/N: Ok people, there are 444 hits for this story, yet there are only like 5 reviews? What is up with that? Please review! Thanks!

It was starting to get late just as they hit the freeway and to break the silence Dani put her Sam and Dave eight-track tape in and just as it was playing "Soothe Me", Elwood whizzed through a yellow light.

Then a police car started to chase them even though what Elwood did wasn't illegal.

"Uh Elwood."

"What Dani?"

"Look out your mirror."

Doing as Danielle said, Elwood looked out the mirror and swore.

"What," Jake asked?

"Police,"Elwood replied.

"No?"

"Yup."

Then Jake swore. Now who saw that coming?

So Elwood pulled over and the policemen got out and walked to the drives side door.

"What, what did I do," Elwood asked?

"You ran a red light," the policeman said.

"I'm sorry sir but the light was yellow."

"May I see your license?"

Sighing Elwood reached up and handed the police his license.

"Shit," Jake said.

"Man I haven't been pulled over in months," Elwood said as Dani interrupted him.

"Because I've been driving," she said.

"I bet these cops have SCMODS," Elwood said ignoring Dani's comment.

"SCOMDS," Jake asked?

"Yeah, State County Municipal Offender Data Systems," Elwood and Dani said in unison.

At that point the officers walked back up to the Blues Mobile and the mustachioed officer leaned in and winked at Dani who was smiling flirtasiously at him, then spoke to Elwood.

"Elwood your license has currently been suspended. Please step out of the uh vehicle."

Jake sighed, Dani quit smiling and Elwood hit the gas. Next thing you knew Elwood was hauling ass down the streets followed by Officers Daniel and Mount, spinning the Bluesmobile in the middle of the intersection, driving in a parking lot and speeding threw a mall.

Yeah, see some people who are running from the law tend to drive on interstates, highways, and sidestreets but the Blues' have always done things different. They drive threw malls just as smoothly like it was a Sunday drive in the park.

Ten minutes, two police cars wrecked and one broke watch later Elwood drove threw one last window and out onto the main road.

"Whew, that was fun," Dani said smiling.

Jake looked at her like she had just ate the grossest thing in the world and Elwood just smiled as he pulled into their alleyway. That was when Elwood realized the sleeping arrangements problem.

"Hey Dani, where are you gonna sleep," he asked?

"Car," she replied.

"Your gonna sleep in the car?"

"Yup."

"Uh ok," Elwood replied as he tossed her the keys and she climbed into the back seat and laid down.

Jake was already waiting for him at the street corner. Once Elwood was next to him they started for the apartment building. As soon as they were in front of the doors they had to drop to the ground because Camille had just fired several badly-aimed missiles and Jake. Once the debris began to settle down they got up and walked into the building where as soon as they got to Elwood's apartment Jake fell asleep on the bed and Elwood fell asleep in the chair.


	12. Where we goin? The Holiday Inn

The next day was when it all came tumbling down. Literally. Some crazy chick blew up the hotel building with Jake, Elwood, Mr. Mercer, and the two police officers inside. That's what woke Dani up.

Before she even knew what happened Jake and Elwood were making that way toward the Bluesmobile and getting in. As soon as they got in she slid into the middle in between them.

"I've gotta quit work," Elwood said answering the question he knew Dani was about to ask.

"Okay. What's gonna be your reason then to quit," she asked as Elwood buckled in, started the engine and pulled out of the transformer shed where he parked the car.

"I'm going to become a priest," he replied simply.

Dani's response was a laugh followed by a snort.

"A priest? And your boss is gonna buy that?"

Elwood just continued to drive as Jake rolled his eyes behind the Rayban's that covered his eyes.

"Priest my butt." Jake said under his breath.

"I heard that," Elwood said as he pulled into the glue factory parking lot. Taking off his jacket he rolled up the sleeves of his white shirt and took off his sunglasses. He then replaced his sunglasses with his original glasses and tucked his tie into his shirt.

"Pre-work ritual," Dani said to Jake who was also watching Elwood, "He does this then gets out and I have the Bluesmobile to myself for several hours, then I come back and pick him up and drive home."

Jake nodded, "That's why we just found his license is suspended."

"Yup," Dani replied, "Cause I've been driving him so I can hone my driving skills so I can go buy a Mustang."

"Ah."

By the time they finished their little conversation, Elwood had already went in and knicked two cans of glue and was in his boss's office.

"Well Elwood, have a seat," Mr. Warren said, "Now what's on your mind?"

"I have to quit," Elwood said.

"And why is that?"

"I. I want to become priest."

Mr. Warren just looked at Elwood."

"Well, ok then. I'll call and get your payroll ready."

Elwood stood up and shook Mr. Warren's hand.

"God Bless you sir."

"Well, thank you Elwood," Mr. Warren replied.

Elwood nodded his head and headed for the door and out of the factory.

"Your back," Dani said as Elwood got into the Blues Mobile, "can I drive?"

"Yes and no. But you can get my old Marlboro pack out."

Slightly pouting she got it out, "Here," she said handing it to him.

"What's that," Jake asked as Elwood pored over the piece of paper.

"This," Elwood said handing the paper to Jake, "is the last known address of Bones Malone and Blue Lou Marini.

"Let's go,"Jake said as Elwood hit the accelerator.

The Bluesmobile pulled up into a nice looking neighborhood not long after. Finding the house, Elwood pulled up along side the curb.

"Ok, Dani. You can stay in here and we'll be out shortly," Elwood said getting out of the vehicle and handing her the keys.

Elwood followed Jake up to the steps as Dani turned the car on and played her Beatles 8-track.

Jake knocked on the door and a middle-aged Latino lady opened it. Dani watched Jake and Elwood walk in. Several minutes later they walked back out and got in on their respective sides. As Elwood was pulling away from the curb, the lady came running out of the house.

"Mr. Man! Mr. Man!"

"Yes m'am," asked Jake?

"I found this. Maybe it will help you," the lady said handing Jake a business card.

Jake took the card, read it over and with a smirk handed it to Elwood who in turn donned the same smirk.

"Thanks," Elwood said as he pulled away.

"Where are we goin' El?" Dani asked when they were a little down the road.

"The Holiday Inn," was his response.

"Ah," was Dani's reply.


	13. Murph and the Magic Tones,Mr Fabulous

It was night time when Elwood pulled into the Holiday Inn parking lot. Everyone got out and headed inside to the Armada Room. Elwood and Jake stepped in and Dani shut the door behind her. When she turned around the usual smile on her face was replaced by a grimace.

"What the hell is that noise," she asked to nobody in particular.

"Murph," Jake said and pointed at the singer in the red jacket playing the red-shag covered piano.

"Oh," she replied finding a table and sitting down.

Shortly she was joined by Jake and Elwood and the Magic Tones.

"Hey Jake what's up? How you doin', rehabilitated and all. You got the money you owe us or what," Willie asked?

"Hey the reason why Jake got put in jail was for stickin up that gas station to cover the hotel room costs from that gig," Elwood said as a cocktail waitress brought Murph a beer and Dani a Pepsi.

Taking the Pepsi, she took it at sat it on the table and took of her glasses. She began to glare at the beverage in front of her.

"We're getting the band back together," Jake said.

"But we'll never get that great sound again. Not with out some more horns and you'll never get Mr. Fabulous," Tom said.

"And Matt done got him self married and opened up a soul food restaurant on Maxwell Street with his wife," Steve said.

"Where is Mr. Fabulous," Jake asked?

"Top Matre de at the Chez Paul," someone answered.

"Your never gonna get Matt and Mr. Fabulous out of them high-payin gigs," Willie said.

"Yeah well the Lord's on my side with this whole thing," Jake said.

"Ok, you got us," Murph said.

Duck, who was silent this whole time ,spoke up.

"Dani what are you doing?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at Dani to see what made Duck say something.

"I hate Pepsi," she said before glaring at the waitress who had brought her the drink.

Jake rolled his eyes as did almost every member of the band.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night the Blues' walked into the Chez Paul. As Jake and Elwood were about to walk into the dining area, they caught Mr. Fabulous' eye. Holding the phone away from him he spoke to Jake.

"What are you doing? You can't come in here. Surely it hasn't been five years. And Elwood, he can't possibly afford to eat here. Wait. If there's Elwood then _she_ must be nearby."

Narrowing his eyes Mr. Fabulous looked for Dani finally spotting her sitting on the carpeted steps near him. Smiling at him her most sincere smile she waved at him.

While Dani was being the diversion Jake and Elwood entered one of the dining rooms and seated themselves. What finally broke Mr. Fabulous' glare was the shrill whistle emitted by Jake.

"Dear God, please help," he said before entering the room the whistle came from. Upon entering he found a waiter serving Jake and Elwood wine.

"We're putting the band back together," Jake said with a smirk.

"No, no way," was Mr. Fabulous' reply.

"Uh," Jake sighed before turning around in his seat to hackle another customer.

"How much for the women. I want your women. Sell them to me," Jake said before turning back to Mr. Fabulous.

Standing horror stricken he nodded.

"You've got me.

Nodding Jake and Elwood got up and walked out of the restaurant followed by Dani on their heels.


	14. I thought the Nazis where from Germany?

The next day Elwood pulled up in front of a Comfort Suites hotel.

"Now your sure she is staying here," Elwood asked?

"Yes. I'm sure. Give me the key so I can open the hatch," Danielle replied.

Once Elwood handed her the key she opened the hatch and pulled out a blue duffel bag that which she threw in a pair of black pants, underwear,sockd , toiletries, and a clean button down shirt. Handing the keys back to Elwood she started walking towards the hotel. "I'll be back in about 20 minutes, she called.

Nodding Elwood turned to Jake.

"Where'd they say Matt was?"

"Sould Food Café on Maxwell Street," Jake replied.

"Ah. Ok. That sounds somewhat familiar for some reason," Elwood said taking his hat off to scratch his head.

Jake just grunted.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Dani walked back outside of the hotel wearing what she normal wears with the exception of the white button down replaced with a light purple one. Taking the keys that Elwood offered her she put the bag back into the hatch and climbed in the car next to Jake.

"Where to next," Dani asked still holding the keys?

"Well as soon as you hand Elwood the keys, Maxwell Street, "Jake responded.

"Oh sorry. Here," she said handing the metal key ring to her silent brother.

Nodding Elwood started the Bluesmobile and pulled out of the parking lot.

* * *

Several minutes later they came to a bridge where there was a horde of people standing around a group of men and outside of their abandoned cars. Pulling to a stop Elwood turned the Bluesmobile off.

A minute later they saw a police officer strolling along. Motioning at him the officer walked over to the Blues' car.

"What's going on officer," Elwood asked?

"The fricken Nazi party won their case in court so their demonstating today, "the officer said.

"I thought the Nazi's where from Germany," Dani stated obviously confused.

Elwood rolled his eyes and said "Illinois Nazis."

"Yeah well I hate Nazi's," Jake said as Elwood turned the car back on and veered around the many cars in front of them.

Gunning the engine slightly the crowd parted leaving the Illinois Nazis still in place. Gunning thr engine and adding speed Elwood charged toward the many men who finally jumped off the bridge, much to the crowd's pleasure.

The leader of the IL Nazi's surfaced and started yelling to his second in demand about finding the blasted car.

A/N: Yes I know it's short. Deal with it.


	15. The End

Later that day the Blues' picked up their last two band members and headed away. The next day everyone went down to Ray's to pick up some equipment. Dani stayed outside while the guys did their thing. Everyone knows what happened after that.

The guys ended up earning the money to save the orphanage and got put in jail after being chased by a band of IL Nazis, a country music group, half the ste police force, and Jake's crazy exfiancee.

Dani went on to college and got a degree. She now owns a music label, Jakel, and manages several music groups.

And yes, she finally got her Mustang.


End file.
